Desperate Destiny
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Drizzt finds himself drifting away from his friends soon after the attack of the orc army. As he begins to notice this rift instead of trying to fix it, he flees to Silverymoon where he meets up Jarlaxle and Artemis where he is thrown into a very odd adve
1. Chapter 1

-1Kami knows the reason why I'm staring up another fanfic…I know I don't need one, but I'm going to anyway. I enjoy being pushed to my limits in an awful attempt to try and update all of them even though I know it'll be a long before I can ever make that happen, I'm taking a shot at it anyway. That's the only way I'll ever be able to become a great writer anyway isn't it? Glad we're on the same line of agreement than.

Warnings: This is going to be shonen ai, for those of you who do not know what shonen ai is, that means it's a male on male relationship. In other words, I'm going to write a gay story line here. If you don't like it, than please don't read. I've had enough people who constantly decide they want to flame me just because they're closed minded bigots. I hope you understand, because if you don't, I will report you to for harassment.

Notes: **(X) **Is Pov switch, or a jump in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides the original characters that I put into this story. Drizzt and the others from the Forgotten realm books do not belong to me, they belong to R.A. Salvatore (one of the best writers in the entire world) And wizard coast (Thank you for dungeons and dragons! Especially neverwinter nights!) The poem that Drizzt is mentioning in the beginning is Acquainted with the night by Robert frost, I don't own that either.

Chapter, 1: Becoming a Shadow

As I sit here, wondering about the strange times that have passed me by these past few moon cycles I have been bothered be an ever-growing question. That being said the question in mind is do my friends truly care for me. I know they want me around, Bruenor and the others have made that quite clear. Still, I cannot help, but wonder if there is some other reason that they have been so determined to keep me at Mithrall hall as of late.

I do not mean to doubt my friends, yet after speaking with Catti-brie I find myself more and more walking towards the path of that doubt. She told me that I was just uneasy from having been kept so long in the tunnels, and I admit, that could be it.

The feeling however in my gut tells me it is by far something more. A feeling, a longing not only for the road of adventure, but also for something else that I have yet to grasp within myself.

While thinking about this I happened upon a bard who was headed back to Silverymoon. When he saw me he smiled and asked me to walk out with him. I became quite curious and did follow him out into the fresh air where we were alone and then took notice that his smile had faded from his face. He asked me if I knew why he had brought me out here. I replied I didn't for I did not even know the man.

He sighed and than pulled out a parchment from his bag and handed it to me to read. And so I read it:

"I have been once acquainted with the night.

I have walked out in rain --and back in rain.

I have out walked the farthest city light.

I have looked down the saddest city lane.

I have passed by the watchman on his beat

And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain.

I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet

When far away an interrupted cry

Came over houses from another street,

But not to call me back or say good-bye;

And further still at an unearthly height

One luminary clock against the sky

Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right

I have been one acquainted with the night.

Upon asking the bard what this was about, he pointed to me a sad smile on his face, and after taking the song back bowed slightly and began to leave. He did not tell me who wrote the song nor why it was written, but the message seemed clear to me. Those who I left behind did not want me back and I have come to realize all too late, that I have become blinded now in wishing for their friendship. However…even if this is all a mistake and I am just trying to avoid my fate. I hope that someday I can find a true friend who will call me back when I leave.

**Drizzt Do'Urden**

"Wouldn't Artemis love to see me this way," Drizzt said sighing a bit and looking around the room within the confined tunnels of Mithrall hall. He was lying on his bed gently fingering the onyx statue of his greatest and dearest friend, Guenhwyvar. If it hadn't been for her, he may have once again lost himself to the hunter.

'Magga carmma elf! How you survived out here alone, I'll never know!'

That brought a smile to his face. He missed his old friend Belwar deeply he knew. And in a way, he reminded him of Bruenor, though he wouldn't even begin to compare them...well maybe one way...

"Bah! Ye blasted elf," Drizzt's door flew open at the sound of the outburst, Guen running in quickly and jumping onto the Drow's bed while Bruenor followed his axe raised high above his head. "Keep yer durned cat out of the forges! Me kin keep getting lazy and pettin' it instead of doin their jobs!"

Guenhwyvar of course lay down directly next to Drizzt so if the dwarf king wanted to hit her, he'd have to take Drizzt with, which with or without Drizzt, there they all knew the Dwarf wouldn't do it.

"Good Guen. Our master plan to take over Mithrall Hall and then the world has started off wonderfully," the ranger snickered stroking the panther's fine muscled neck. "Now, let us take out the king before he runs to tell his soldiers." With that said Guenhwyvar got up and jumped on top of the would be dwarf turned pillow and laid down giving a loud yawn.

"STUPID ELF! The minute I get up I'll be eatin yer cat!"

In response to Bruenor's words Guen rolled over so she was completely lying on the dwarf so he had no chance of getting up any time soon less the panther decided other wise.

"Hmm...Keep him there Guen. I must find the king's closet friends and be done with them; less all our hard work will be for nothing!"

With that, said Drizzt grinned evilly at the pinned Dwarf making Bruenor think for a moment maybe Drizzt did betray them, but the Drow winked at him as he walked out of the room leaving the two to do battle by themselves.

"What is all the noise," Regis asked as Drizzt made his way down the hall tunnel towards him, both walking together as the halfling caught up.

"Oh Guen and I have decided on taking over Mithrall Hall so we can sit around and play hide and seek for a few centuries."

Regis stared at his friend a few minutes and then started laughing loudly as he heard from down the hall:

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'LL BE MAKIN MESELF A COAT WITH YER FUR AND A NECKLACE OF YER CLAWS AND TEETH!"

"Oh they do get along so well," Regis snickered as he followed his companion into the dining hall.

"I should hope so, he's going to be her prisoner for awhile," they both started laughing at this bringing more than a few stares from the people within the dinning hall including those of Wulfgar, Catti-brie, and Delly.

"What do ye me, "He's goin to be her prisoner for o'while," Catti-brie asked her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Bah! you durned elf!!"

Everyone turned to face Bruenor as he walked in, hands on his hips glaring. The hall went silent as they saw their king red in the face suddenly go down hard as Guen ran past him, tripping him, and over to Drizzt. Laughter ensured and playing into the moment Drizzt jumped onto the nearest table and grinned evilly at them all.

"I declare Mithrall Hall mine and Guenhwyvar's! Bow to your new queen," the ranger said loud enough for all to hear and Regis taking the cue fell to his knees in front of the panther and started groveling. This brought another uproar of laughter from every dwarf in the room save for Bruenor who looked like he was going to take off the Drow's head with his axe.

Bruenor finally got himself collected as the laughter began to die down or at least until Guenhwyvar brought her paw up and placed it on Regis' shoulder growling. The little Halfling who was quite enjoying this and not wanting to see an end to their joke just yet jumped to his feet and quickly got onto the table next to Drizzt.

"I've been knighted! I am the queen's personal knight," he shouted and any chance Bruenor had of taking back control of the situation was thrown out the door.

He let out a deep sigh shaking his head and sat down next to Catti-brie and the others. She seemed to be the only one not laughing.

"What do ye thinks got'in into him," she asked her adoptive father as she watched Drizzt lift Regis into the air and cry out with the other dwarves ,"Queens knight, Queen's knight."

"I've no idea what's up with the elf or rumblebelly," Bruenor answered honestly and nearly choked on the ale he was drinking when he saw Drizzt holding up Colson.

"The princess!"

More cheers went up only to turn into more laughter.

"Guess the easiest thing to say would be the elf's lost his mind."

Catti-brie nodded not able to hold back a smile when Drizzt put his arm around Delly saying she was the court entertainer and Wulfgar had moved in to pull her away from the Drow. Maybe he had gone insane.

**(X)**

Drizzt stared silently at the stars outside of the Dwarven complex on his back content. He had returned Guenhwyvar back to the astral plane awhile ago after the claim for Mithrall Hall had gotten out of control and Bruenor had thrown an axe having it lodged into the wall inches from Drizzt's head.

The ranger decided it was game over and ran off quickly dismissing his cat and helping Regis escape back to his room. He'd gone straight outside afterwards and eventually after figuring he was far enough from the opening of the tunnels and could easily hide before anyone caught him had laid down.

It should have been a peaceful rest, but he couldn't bring himself to relax. He had wanted Catti-brie to join in the fun, but when he'd turned to get her, he had noticed the look of disapproval on her face and grabbed Colson instead. He wondered more then once why Catti-brie had been so against the joke, everyone else was enjoying it.

Even Bruenor had started laughing until Guen had stolen his mug of ale and that's when he threw the axe at Drizzt's head.

"I'm sure Guenhwyvar had learned her lesson of stealing Ale from a dwarf," he mused to himself a smile crossing his dark features.

As the night grew though no one came to follow him and he decided now was as good as time as any to go for an annual visit to Silverymoon. At least his life wouldn't be at forfeit by his friends. Snickering he got up and headed down the mountainside choosing his own path as he went along.

**(X)**

"I don't want to do this," Artemis growled glaring at his partner.

"Hmm...To bad. Besides what do you have to lose," he asked. Without hearing another complaint, Jarlaxle shoved the assassin through the town gates, the guards there giving them a few curious looks. The assassin kept on growling, as he was shoved in. "Just why are you so stubborn in going in?"

"Because I don--"

"It's to close to Drizzt's home isn't it," he asked quietly. The question caught Artemis off guard and he froze staring at the bald Drow standing next to him. Before he could completely gather his wits, he was shoved into the town. "Remember, Drizzt is..." Jarlaxle's voice trailed off as Drizzt walked across the entrance into the city and than stopped staring at them.

"J---"

Jarlaxle shook his head quickly hushing him and shoved Artemis to the side putting a globe of darkness around the assassin and then using one of his many charms to paralyze him.

"Don't! He still believes--"

"So this is what you've been keeping from me," Artemis growled and Jarlaxle froze turning to face his friend.

"How did you get out?"

"You grabbed the wrong guy."

Sure enough when the Drow let his spells drop a poor old man, a scholar by the looks of it stood there shaking and scared.

"Well that could of went better," the exdrow mercenary leader sighed and wasn't to sure as to what to do now.

"Well...you're not going to chase me right," Drizzt, asked his eyes falling on the slightly aged Artemis. As weird as it seemed, it hurt him to see Artemis get older even if that meant more good for the over all people.

"Why in the world would I..." Artemis voice trailed off as he saw images flash through his mind. They were of Drizzt, him fighting alone in what could only have been the underdark. Then he was watching Drizzt go against a surface elf that seemed to match him until they both struck killing blows on each other and the light faded from the other's eyes. Then he was watching Shallows fall to the thousands of orcs and then Drizzt was out there creating slaughter after slaughter of the orcs. The images ended and he stared at the ranger completely unsure of how to react. "No," he finally said glaring. "I have better things to do." With that said, he walked out.

"What's wrong with him?"

Jarlaxle turned around and studied Drizzt for a moment. He had been the one who casted the spell, however. That had been the last thing he'd expected to see.

"Perhaps it would be better to ask what has happened to you."

Drizzt's face hardened and his eyes narrowed a bit. Was it that obvious how much he'd been through lately?

"How long have you stayed cooped up within the halls?"

"Long enough," Drizzt admitted.

"We're bounty hunters now," Jarlaxle said a grin crossing his face at the look that had appeared on the ranger's. "Why don't you join us?"

"I would just get in the way."

"No, you'll see. There is a reason we're in Silverymoon. You shall see. Meet us at the main inn tomorrow night; it will be well worth your while."

Drizzt said nothing for a few minutes than nodded. Catti-brie had done nothing lately, but ignore him. He decided he needed the open road again and the freedom of the fights.

"What will Artemis think of this?"

Jarlaxle shrugged

"I don't think he'll mind as much by tomorrow, but Drizzt."

Drizzt looked at him curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Get yourself some boots..."

With that, said Jarlaxle walked off after his partner. Drizzt looked down at his feet and than remembered, his boots were back a Mithrall hall.

"Oops..."

**(X)**

"Drizzt?"

The assassin stared wide-eyed as Drizzt staggered into the room, barefoot, traveling cloak ripped hair tattered. He was covered in scratches and bleeding badly. Artemis quickly got to his feet running over to him.

The Drow slumped against him, a nasty wound reviling itself by the top of his chest. He muttered a curse and lowered Drizzt to the ground pulling his sword and dagger out ready to attack when need be. While waiting to be attacked, he cut some of the material from the blanket and started wrapping Drizzt's wounds. Drizzt looked up at him pitifully and then started laughing.

**(X)**

"Do wake up before I have to drop your dagger on you," Jarlaxle said in an amused tone, Artemis' dagger in his hand hanging over the assassin's head. Artemis growled sitting up and winced from the quick movement. He was getting to old. "Not for long," the Drow promised and Artemis nodded. That's exactly what they were here for anyway.

They both left the inn heading to the area near the library. They waited a few moments, Jarlaxle fading into the shadows so no one had any chance at noticing him. Finally, the contact walked to the designated spot and stopped.

"Money?"

"Potion?" They both nodded and exchanged the items. "You are not to leave until I make sure this works." The man nodded and Artemis took the potion gulping it down all at once.

He had nothing to lose if he was poisoned he was getting to old. When he finished taking it the effects started working instantly. He smirked crushing the potion bottle in his hand.

"Dismissed," he growled and the man ran off with his money as quick as he could.

"I take it than that it worked," Jarlaxle asked getting a nod from Artemis. They both then walked back off to the inn they'd been staying at. Finally, his biggest problem was solved! "Oh by the way, I invited the rouge to join us."

"You what," Artemis growled turning to his partner.

"I knew you'd be thrilled."

**(X)**

"A truce than," Drizzt asked holding his hand out to Artemis.

"A starting of a friendship," Jarlaxle corrected earning curious look from Drizzt and a glare from Artemis. "Good then. Now Drizzt you said you would like to gather your things? You do need your boots. To Mithrall hall and onward then," he cried out happily and started down the long path.

"You have your weapons, your panther, and a cloak. You could have just bought some boots," the assassin growled impatiently.

"Actually, I just bought this cloak, my boots are back there," he motioned Mithrall hall and than pointed to the sheaths at his side. "My scimitars aren't with me, and my armor is back there to," he admitted sheepishly. His two companions stared at him a bit, Artemis just shook his head as Jarlaxle kept staring.

"Do tell how a warrior that goes on a few day journey forgets his armor, his weapons...and his boots..."

"Well, I wasn't planning on going anywhere...it was a bit of a last minute thing."

"Are you having a disagreement with some of your friends," the Drow asked.

"Just taking over Mithrall Hall," Drizzt answered snickering. This gained him more stares from the two. He just kept on laughing and shrugged walking out of the gates.

Jarlaxle though took notice that Artemis was now watching Drizzt's every move. His plan was working.

**TBC**

Well, that was the first chapter to my fanfic; I hope everyone who reads it likes it at least. It's my first R.A. Salvatore fanfic…but I've read a lot of his books. In fact, besides his newest ones, the cleric quintet from book 2 on up, the spear wielder's tales and the entire book of the very last one for the second demon war saga, I've read all of them. I really love his writing and enjoy the way he describes fights and the character development is wonderful. I love the character Drizzt very much like I do Aydrian…he's so cool! Anyway…..I hope I haven't been to ooc though there's bound to be a bit of it given the fact this is a shonen ai fanfic. That…and for some reason I have this huge hatred towards Catti-brie….so by the end of it, I think Drizzt will be against her was well…I mean I like Lady Alustriel, and I think if Drizzt and her became a couple it would be fine…but not Catti-brie.

Sorry, I'm ranting. I hope you like this chapter and support me for writing the chapters from here on until the story is complete. Ja ne until than and have good days, times, and so on until next time!


	2. Returning to the Mines

Just ignore how long it took, some problems came up…I got over stressed and things like that…it's been happening for awhile now due to school build up and stuff…I hate it. Ah well, I'll worry about that later…I'm supposed to be relaxing all this week…I'll relax later where I can actually watch anime and pay attention to it. With that in mind, I have to wonder if anyone actually pays attention to this fanfic either. :Sweat drops:

Disclaimer: I own nothing; these characters belong to R.A. Salvatore, one of the greatest authors on earth!

Notes: (X) Is Pov and or time jump.

Chapter, 2: Returning to the Mines

"So are you really going to sneak back into the mines, steal your stuff from your 'friends', and then join us?" Jarlaxle asked curiously. He'd been questioning Drizzt since they'd left the town about what had exactly happened and what he intended to do now. "Are you sure you want to join us rather than stay with them?"

"Stay," Drizzt echoed, but the words sounded hollow to him. How could he possibly stay when their remained a chance that all of the people in Mithrall Hall were just using him? Surly someone should have come looking for him soon after he'd vanished from within the tunnels, at least if they had cared. No one had come though; rather he had been left to wonder on his next move for nearly two days before running into Artemis and Jarlaxle, both who seemed at least somewhat interested in his actions. "I think in a time of peace such as this, that they'll live with me gone for a while," he said to turn the subject around. It nearly failed however due to the sadness that threatened to protrude into his voice, but he managed to hold it.

"Well, if you're sure," the Drow said innocently. "We're happy to have you with us and given that Artemis has regained his youth, we can go for the big bounties now," he said cheerfully.

"Stop making decisions without me," the assassin growled winning another chuckle from Jarlaxle. Drizzt couldn't even begin to decipher the ex mercenary leader's intentions, but somehow he didn't think he'd care. Even if Jarlaxle was using him for his abilities to fight alone so he could gain money, at least he'd be around another Drow and even more importantly he wouldn't be so bored, or constantly being judged by those he no longer believed care for him. Besides, Drizzt quickly realized that staying within the halls would be no less than suicide, going mad slowly as he was forced to conform to the world of peace. Surely peace was a great thing, but not something a warrior could so easily adapt to knowing there was so much more evil around him.

"Please do calm down," Jarlaxle said stretching out. "It doesn't make for good conversation when you're randomly jumping at one another's throats…why not try being pleasant to Drizzt? You will after all be forced to work with each other. Go ahead and try, say something nice to each other."

This was not something Drizzt had expected and from the look on Artemis' face, something he hadn't either. The two looked at each other as they walked, both glaring as they tried to pick out one thing that they liked about the other.

"I like your other cloak," Artemis scowled looking away.

"My piwafwi cloak?" Drizzt asked in shock. No one had ever actually come out and said they'd like it, especially after all of its magical properties had faded. It was merely a cloak now, but one that he'd had enchanted of late to keep him warm regardless of the storm that might threaten to freeze him.

"Yeah, that thing," Artemis muttered refusing to look the dark elf in the eyes.

"That's not really something you like about him," Jarlaxle started, but Drizzt suddenly found himself in a playful mood and decided to answer Artemis with the same kind of answer to throw him off.

"Well, I suppose it won't be far fetched to say then, that I like you clean shaven, rather than that rat you have on your face now." Jarlaxle had stopped at this point, watching the two still keep going, Artemis twitching as he turned to face Drizzt now and take him on.

"Well, I enjoyed that mask you wore that made you look like a surface elf," he growled at him. The words in fact actually stung Drizzt, but he had no intention of letting Artemis know that. A battle of weapons would be far worse than one of words and he wished to keep it at that.

"Perhaps then I enjoy your boots, as I'm currently missing mine," he said innocently looking away from the assassin. "And if I may so boldly add on, you look sick with that new skin tone of yours, but it's amusing to stare at."

"This is not what I had in mind," the dark elf called after them as he ran to catch up. Even so the battle waged on long into the night, the ex mercenary leader having long given up on trying to separate the two. They did however face the chore of being forced to set up camp and so the word game ended something that actually made Drizzt sad. "You two are insane, set up this tent," he told Drizzt walking off to gather the wood.

Taking the magical item from Jarlaxle he placed it on the ground to start removing the tent objects from within it. Soon enough he'd managed to get the tent standing and even camouflaged before the other dark elf had even returned. Nodding proudly at his work Drizzt moved towards the campfire Jarlaxle was building and sat down beside it.

"So who are you going after anyway?" he asked curiously as the Drow used a strange looking rod that shot fire out of the end. He had a feeling the dark elf had stole it from some wizard or scholar.

"After? Why we're after you as of now of course! You're worth a ton of money Drizzt, tons of money! If we get you and force you to join us, we can go after anyone!" The fire burst into life and he took his hat off and gave a deep bow to the Drow before straightening himself and replacing the hat back onto his head. "Besides, you looked as if you needed a friend."

"A friend?" Drizzt laughed catching the piece of fruit Artemis had attempted to throw at him from behind. "Indeed, but what are friends anymore?" he asked taking a bite out of the apple. He hadn't thought to look for poison, but after some quick thoughts didn't even think it would be worth it, surely Jarlaxle could counter any poison Artemis could attempt to use on him.

"They are those things that you seemed to have left behind in a cave," the other Drow responded. Drizzt however could not bring himself to completely agree with Jarlaxle. For every passing moment that he dwelled on Catti bree and the others he also questioned the sincerity of both their actions and words. After all, Jarlaxle had accepted him into this duo without a second thought even though Artemis had growled and condemned him a few times, yet here he was sitting beside the two sharing a meal.

"Perhaps," was all he could bring himself to mutter. How easily those of Mitthril Hall could have played the role of ally to him so that he would not betray them or perhaps so he could be used as a weapon. This also seemed to be Jarlaxle's plan, but somehow it didn't bother him as much.

The assassin sat down next to Drizzt placing the fruit he'd gathered in front of him. Drizzt wasn't sure who he should regard as his friend anymore. Sighing the Drow finished up his apple and stretched, thinking about it wasn't going to get him any closer to the answer, not when his thoughts kept jumping from one thing to another.

"I think I like you much better now that you're easy to kill," Artemis growled happily.

Drizzt blinked a few times leveling his look with the assassin's and noticed the dagger blade pointed at his throat.

"Not this game again!" Jarlaxle screamed dropping his face into his hands. "Why must I travel with companions such as these?!"

"You invited me," Drizzt pointed out not in the bit least worried about the dagger pointed at his throat. He highly doubted Artemis was going to attack him while he was unarmed.

"Yes, I did, and yet I keep asking myself why I ever left the underdark!"

****

(X)

Morning having finally came, the three of them well rested and fed, they continued their detour to the mines. They were getting close, something Drizzt was beginning to dread, but he needed his armor and weapons if he was going to be of any use to Artemis and Jarlaxle.

"Do pay attention," the dark elf sighed pulling Drizzt back.

The Drow stared at his companion until he realized he'd nearly walked off the edge of the cliff they were on. Frowning he shook his head and moved farther away from the edge in hopes that he wouldn't suddenly stumble over it.

"What has gotten into you?" Artemis demanded. "What happened to all your skills?"

"I'm tired," he shot back glaring, not that Artemis looked like he was going to back down. "I do not wish to return to the mines," he finished knowing the other two weren't going to leave him alone until they'd gotten an answer out of him.

"So you are fighting with them," the other Drow reasoned. "Will they allow you back in the mines to retrieve your things?"

"Yes, but not without a good deal of yelling…and telling me I'm wrong and foolish and a good deal of other things."

"Well, you're _our _companion for the time being now, not their's. Should they have any complaints they can take it up with Artemis, because I don't feel like hearing their nagging."

Artemis shot the ex mercenary a death glare, not that Jarlaxle seemed to notice, but Drizzt had and seeing the glare made him start laughing again. Surely this was what he needed, what he wanted deep down, not just the adventure, but the warmth of friendship around him, the knowledge that they could be wiped out at any moment, but that their backs were watched by one another in an attempt to keep that from happening. And of course, the jokes, the witty banter, the immature challenges that they would do all for the sake of amusement.

"Do not worry, I shall retrieve my things, despite what words they may use or threats for that matter…or perhaps army," he added the last item to the list given how out of hand his joke had gotten. "I don't believe they'd actually lock Regis up however…hopefully we're to be spared…"

"Just what in the world did you do in those mines?" Jarlaxle asked in some disbelief.

"Well…you know how dangerous I get when I'm bored…"

"Yes, I do seem to remember quite the number of horror stories from your father," the bounty hunter admitted wincing at some point, no doubt from one of said stories.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I've yet to out grow that."

"My dear Drizzt, you are still a child according to our race, I did not expect you to have grown out of that…but the others have I take it?" he asked getting another grin from the Drow.

"Yes, they must have. They were pretty shocked when they saw that I hadn't."

"Horror stories?" Artemis finally asked.

"Don't like being ignored do you?" Jarlaxle asked. "But yes, Drizzt was quite the…prankster when he was young. As you already know, he was dead set against the ways of the Drow and having so many older sisters and an older brother….let's just say his mother was lucky to have her home still standing by the time he was nine."

"I wasn't that bad," Drizzt scoffed, but he was still grinning since he knew that it was. His thoughts alone could have destroyed the entire House of Do'Urden yet somewhere in the midst of it all, he'd gained the favor of Lloth to his disgust.

"Not that bad? Drizzt you nearly had your mother assassinated along with two of your sisters…I believe your blood sister was the only one left unharmed that day?"

"Well…perhaps you're right. I did do some…_dishonorable _things, but I can easily explain my actions," he said in a mock hurried tone. "Do let me explain."

"Oh yes, do explain," Artemis scowled before Jarlaxle could.

"Well if you're the one who wants to know…" He let his words trail off and started walking ahead of them.

"You're not going to tell us now are you?" The assassin screamed going after him.

"No, I don't believe I shall," Drizzt called back to him, he himself having begun running.

"These two…" Jarlaxle let out another sigh and ran after them, how he'd gotten into this mess was beyond him, but a promise was a promise after all. 'And to someone so dear to me, how could I possibly reject it?' he thought to himself with a smile. 'You better be willing to help me, these two are a handful.' "DRIZZT! ARTEMIS! YOU'RE RUNNING TOWARDS AN ORC CAMP!"

The words did not need repeating, as when Jarlaxle had finally caught up, both Drizzt and Artemis had stopped, both leaning against tree trunks.

"Oh by the gods, you two are impossible," the bounty hunter sighed pulling back his piwafwi revealing a number of his trinkets and daggers. "Do you both have death wishes? And after we just had your youth restored Artemis?" he asked annoyed.

The other two looked at him questioningly until a giant hand came smashing down into the ground. If Drizzt hadn't noticed the smell at the last second he'd have been smashed. Completely aware now of his surroundings he was standing there in a combat stance, both hands going for his scimitars only to remember he had neither of them on him.

"Stand aside!" Jarlaxle ordered him throwing a good deal of daggers and knives at the brute. It didn't seem to feel half of them however and merely stared at the bounty hunter as if he were throwing sticks at him.

Artemis on the other hand had much more success. His enchanted dagger easily found unarmored flesh behind the knee and the assassin knew to take his chance. Ripping the cartilage before removing his blade the orc let out a scream of horror falling onto one knee.

"Use this!" Jarlaxle screamed throwing Drizzt some type of weapon he'd never seen before or so he'd thought. He quickly remembered it as the stick that'd shot fire out the night before and aimed at the orc hoping the flames would come out the right end.

Focusing his energy Drizzt managed to use the wand, a blast of fire coming out and engulfing the orc before it could scream anymore. Artemis moved away slowly to avoid the flames and stopped only when he was standing next to Jarlaxle.

"Two grown trained men, one an assassin, the other a ranger, and you mistake a damned orc for a tree," the Drow growled grabbing the wand back from Drizzt. "I do hope you pick your brain up with your equipment."

"And what of Artemis' excuse?" Drizzt asked.

"He was old for a few years; his brain has yet to become young again."

Artemis looked as if he'd be struck and merely stared at the two.

****

(X)

"Almost there," Drizzt said when they were hiking up the path he'd been resting on some days ago. "Now if we can manage it, I'd like us to just sneak in, grab my stuff, and sneak out."

"Is this a game or a test?" Jarlaxle asked curiously.

"No, it's merely me being a coward," Drizzt replied halfheartedly. He didn't wish to do this, was even thinking of writing a letter explaining some of his actions, but he didn't feel as if half of this should have been happening. Never before had he wished to travel with Artemis as a companion and yet, due to the events that had happened the past few days, what other choice did he have? Not that doing this seemed like such a bad idea anymore, truthfully he was enjoying himself more every passing moment. "But given how I left for Silverymoon, I doubt things will work out so easily."

"We could use some…well placed items," Jarlaxle suggested motioning to his one of his anklets.

"No…I'd rather not come in looking like the enemy…I did not go to Silverymoon in search of backup…" Despite his words he stopped at the entrance completely frozen. He was not going in looking for a fight, yet something told him he was walking into one should he pass through the door.

"Get going," Artemis growled shoving him forward.

Not quite expecting to be shoved the Drow found himself staggering into the mines and soon on the floor face first after he had a wonderful encounter with a rock.

"Doing great Drizzt," Jarlaxle called to him as he walked pass his fallen companion.

"Why thank you," he sighed pushing himself to his knees before climbing onto his feet. "My room is that way," he said pointing down one of the halls. "It's the fifth door down that hall. I didn't have a chance to put any spells on it before leaving." He followed after the two feeling very much like the child in the group.

They managed to arrive at said room without running into a single person, thankfully enough Drizzt had been staying in one of the upper level rooms this time around in case of another entrance frontal assault. He stepped pass the other two and placed his hand on the door feeling the warmth coming through the stone. He knew the wards weren't up however and pushed it open without messing with them.

The Drow did not expect the sight that met him. His room had been ransacked, his clothes thrown about, the bag with what bit of gold he had set aside for travels dumped out and some of it clearly missing. His mattress had been ripped to shreds with what looked to be a knife, as had his pillows and blankets, the bed itself looked as if it had been singed with some fire.

"What a wonderful welcoming committee they have," Jarlaxle said folding his arms across his chest. "Most brilliant I've seen in years."

"I wonder who could have done this?" Drizzt wondered tilting his head curiously. He didn't know of any of his companions to carry a knife that could do this type of damage.

"Magic?" Artemis suggested taking a look around the room.

"Perhaps…but I don't sense any…"

"The burn marks look old," Drizzt observed. "This was done the first night I left--"

"Who cares when it was done, it wasn't a professional, get your things and let's go…unless…" Artemis' voice trailed and he twitched. "Don't tell me…"

"Yes Artemis, I may be a fool, but I am not that big of a fool. My weapons and armor are kept in a hole that is always sealed in a hidden place." He walked passed the assassin annoyed that Artemis could even think that he'd carelessly leave his weapons around.

Glaring he shoved what used to be a large chest from the debris of his bed revealing a concealed door that until he touched, looked exactly like the floor. Placing his hand once more onto it he shoved it through, purple liquid oozing out and surrounding his arm. He waited a few seconds, Jarlaxle going 'ooooooo' in the background before he jerked his arm back up, removing the door. Inside the small hole contained his magical anklets, both scimitars, his cloak, and armor.

"Fancy, you really could have done well with magic," Jarlaxle grinned.

"I used a scroll from one of the scholars in Silverymoon," Drizzt replied bluntly. The ranger was not about to the credit for someone else's hard work. "Just let me put these on," he said pulling the items out. He snapped the two anklets on and than slipped on his boots glad to finally have something covering them.

That done he stood up removing his tunic, something he'd gone numerous times before and was shocked to get a growl from Artemis who turned away from the Drow angrily.

"What?" Drizzt asked staring at him.

"Perhaps he's jealous of your form?" Jarlaxle suggested.

"I've seen him in tattered clothes before, his form looks exactly the same," Drizzt said placing the padded armor on and than putting the tunic back on over it. Finished putting everything else on the drow sheathed both scimitars and pinned his piwafwi around his shoulders. "That's everything."

"See now, that didn't take long, now let us hope we can make it out of this place as quietly...well nearly as quietly as we'd hoped."

Drizzt didn't understand what Jarlaxle was saying until he noticed Regis staring at the three of them eyes wide.

"THEY KIDNAPPED YOU?!" The Halfling screamed pulling out his short sword. "I thought you swore Artemis would never find Drizzt again!"

"Regis calm down, I haven't been kidnapped," the ranger attempted. "I'm going bounty hunting with them."

Regis made an odd squeaking noise taking a step back.

"Bounty…hunting?" he finally echoed taking another step back. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He screamed running down the hall and out of sight.

"…Is there another bounty on his head?" Drizzt asked his eyes still focused on where Regis had been until a few seconds before.

"No…and we just updated our list in Silverymoon…no Regis' of any sorts," Jarlaxle said flipping through the numerous pictures and descriptions.

"We need to leave before he reports us," Artemis reminded them heading out of the room. Checking the way he nodded and ran out, the two Drow following close behind.

"This is getting out of hand," Drizzt admitted looking back down the tunnel. "Perhaps I should go explain what's going on?"

"And have them talk you out of joining us?" Jarlaxle asked in disbelief. "I don't think so. You're my hostage until I release you. Now run!"

Drizzt wasn't sure if he should obey the bounty hunter or rather even if he should be so worried about what his friends would have to say. They knew him well enough, that he was always in search of a battle, that they couldn't possibly begin to hold him back from doing this, but they could refuse to speak to him any longer for the actions.

"I suppose I'm at your mercy then," Drizzt tried to joke, but an arrow streaming passed their heads towards Artemis made him realize now was not the time for talking. "I'll cast the darkness here, you do it once we've gotten towards the entrance," he said quickly. Not even bothering to let Jarlaxle agree or not he dropped a globe of darkness into the hall, screams coming from different directions.

Once they'd managed a few more feet and were out into the cool mountain air instead of using his darkness spell Jarlaxle placed up an illusion making it seem as if the entrance had suddenly vanished.

"And he's supposed to be worth this?" Artemis demanded.

"In good time Artemis, just keep running."

****

TBC

Any good? Probably not…it took a while to update this fanfic, because I get over obsessed with my Harry Potter one and completely ignore everything else. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the update and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon enough.


	3. Confrontation with Friends

Believe it or not, here's chapter 3. Why? Because I'm getting a kick out of this fanfic…not that a lot of others are no doubt. It is fun however seeing Drizzt run around and drive Artemis mad (the supposedly completely in control no matter what assassin here), who seems to have lost his mind, because Jarlaxle (who's always driving him nuts) agreed to let Drizzt (who as far as he's supposed to know is dead) join them. Ah the fun of it all right? What was Jarlaxle thinking……better question, what was I thinking?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Warning: **It'll be shonen ai at some point, get over it.

**Notes: (X) **is pov change and or time jump

Chapter, 3: Confrontation with Friends

They'd managed to make good time in getting on the sloping path that would lead them the fastest way down the mountain, but things were never that easy for this group. No sooner had them made it to the beginning of the slope did a part of the mines seem to blow up, a new entrance forming and a tall man running out of it.

"Wulfgar," Drizzt winced as some of the smaller stones fell near his feet. "We're going to have to come up with a better plan," he said quickly avoiding another arrow, thankful that they were not Catti Bree's arrows.

"I could have sworn you misplaced him," Jarlaxle said with a sigh.

"We managed to find him," he replied. "Just let me talk to him!" Drizzt begged. "He'll listen to me!"

"Oh and we won't?" A voice asked from beside them. "Ye best start talkin Drow," Catti brie spat her bow lined with Jarlaxle's heart.

"Don't!" Drizzt screamed getting in front of the bounty hunter. He had no idea what had possessed him to do such an action, but his body had already moved, his voice already screamed the protest. "Don't," he repeated.

"No, please, let her try, I just got this new enchantment--"

"They didn't kidnap me," the ranger stated firmly his arms still up in a shielding position. "We've only taken what's mine." The Drow was talking so fast he barely registered everything that was going on around him, but soon enough found himself in Catti brie's embrace.

"Ye fool! We were certain ye was an imposter!" She let Drizzt go and brought her hand to her mouth. "WULFGAR, IT REALLY IS THE FOOL!" She shouted and suddenly all the attacks ceased.

'The fool?' Drizzt thought to himself holding back a twitch.

"Well, she's quite easy to convince," Jarlaxle stated. "Drizzt…"

"Hmm?"

"We seem to be short a person…"

"Artemis!" Scowling the dark elf started down the slope again. Farther down he noticed the assassin locked in combat with another. He rushed down, Jarlaxle and Catti brie following quickly behind him. It had never occurred to Drizzt that Artemis could be fighting anything besides a dwarf, but as they drew closer he was met with the unmistaken stench of rotting flesh.

"Our real enemy," Catti brie hissed taking aim.

"A wraith?" Jarlaxle asked in shock. "You've already absorbed a lich! Don't take the wraith!" The ex mercenary screamed down to the assassin.

"A lich?" Drizzt asked unsheathing his weapons.

"Human's don't turn colors for no reason!"

Drizzt hadn't given Artemis' skin tone any thought, but now aware of it he activated the magic anklets and being as reckless as he always was, threw himself forward once he was close enough, landing on top of the wraith, both scimitars being lodged into the undead creature's back. The attack seemed to shock both Artemis and the wraith, the thing letting out a blood curdling scream once his weapons began glowing.

"Let go!"

Drizzt barely had any time to react when he released both his weapons, a combined attack of Catii Brie's arrows and a few of Jarlaxle's daggers landing hits in the creature's sides. He quickly moved back so he was beside Artemis, the wraith going up in flames.

"Still human right?" Drizzt asked with slight concern. The idea of traveling with an undead creature did not sit with him very well.

"No," the assassin replied emotionlessly.

The two of them stood there and watched as the arrows kept flying until the wraith had sunk into the ground and finally faded as if it were never there.

"That would be what attacked ye room. Bin a bounch o' those things comin," Catti brie said slipping her bow onto her shoulder.

"An army of wraiths?" Jarlaxle voiced curiously.

"That'd be our guess!" Bruneror's booming voice came from behind them. "Picked a hell of a time tah vanish elf! And for that, these things yeh brought back with yeh? BAH!"

"Things?" Artemis asked annoyed.

"Let's get back into the mines," Wulfgar suggested. "It is far safer and easier to plan attacks there than outside in the dark."

"My "things" can come in as well?" Drizzt questioned stopping at the entrance. He was not going to budge until he got an answer.

"They must o changed if ye darin to call 'em friends," the dwarf king muttered. "And who will I be chargin teh fix me wall?"

Wulfgar, Drizzt, and Jarlaxle all looked at each other.

"Shall we all pitch in then?" The ranger asked eyeing the damage. It was in a way all theirs' faults. Drizzt having run in without alerting anyone, Jarlaxle for the illusion and Wulfgar who'd actually taken half the wall out were all equally responsible.

"I'll help pay," Wulfgar said walking passed them.

"So will I," Drizzt assured the Barbarian. He wasn't about to let the young man end up paying for every bit of it, even if it wouldn't be that expensive in the end.

"I suppose I could hand over some of my gold…I do have a lot of it," Jarlaxle sighed looking at his coin purse. It looked normal in size, but the actual amount of coins that were in it could be considered uncountable.

"Good, I'm glad we're all agreed…So what exactly is going on?" The ranger asked wanting to jump into an adventure right away. The mere thought of traveling with the others once again filled him with a joy he hadn't felt in months.

"Well, got o' letter teh other day talkin nonsense about me mines going under. The fool didn't even have the guts tah sign the damned thing!" The king growled. "Figured it was nothin more than a joke, but woke up a few days back to all me forges stopped and ye missing from yer room!"

"Well, I never came back the night we were joking around…you seemed pretty angry and I didn't wish to make the situation worse. I left for Silverymoon."

"Yeh damned elf! Had yeh stayed a few more days yeh could have gotten into a fight and than gone to blasted Silverymoon and delivered a damned letter!"

"Instead of cursing every other word," Jarlaxle suggested folding his arms across his chest. "Why not explain to us what is actually going on so we can help?"

"Bah! Who asked fer yer help anyways?"

"Bruneror please, they're bounty hunters now, they've no interest in trying to destroy your mines," Drizzt attempted. What he wanted was a long dangerous adventure, not just with Catti brie and Wulfgar, but Jarlaxle and Artemis as well. "I'll pay them myself for a bounty on this Wraith king's head."

"Do what yeh want!" Bruneror growled throwing his arms up into the air. He gave Drizzt one last glare before leaving the room.

"Bruneror!--" the ranger started, but Wulfgar grabbed him by the shoulder holding him back.

"Let him be. He's still angered at the fact that you left without saying a word."

"It is my life and I can leave freely when I wish to," Drizzt countered. "I have done so often before, why should now be any different?"

"Do we mean that little to ye? We were worried o'bout you!" Catti brie jumped in. "What kind o' people do ye take us for? We're family!"

"Yes…how foolish I was to think otherwise," Drizzt said smiling slightly at her. "Jarlaxle, Artemis, please accompany me to Bruneror's private quarters so that I may apologize." He gave Catti brie and Wulfgar a slight bow before walking out of the room, the other two close behind him.

"So why do we have to come?" Jarlaxle asked curiously.

"We're leaving," Drizzt said. "I will not stay here where I'm to be bound by their chains that they call friendship, but is truly a guise to keep tabs on me."

"I see," Jarlaxle said grinning. "So we're going after the wraith king by ourselves?"

"Yes--"

"Well that doesn't sound fair," Regis said coming out of his bedroom door. "What's this nonsense about fake friendship and all that?" asked the halfling. Drizzt had wondered where he'd gone considering he hadn't been in the conference room.

"I didn't mean it that way," Drizzt lied. "I know you're all trying to do what's best for me, but right now…I need fighting, I crave adventure. To be stuck in these halls with nothing, but minor training and the same people, the same tunnels to travel day in and day out, it's driving me mad!" Drizzt's sudden outburst not only shocked him, but everyone else around him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten so frustrated with the things or people around him that it'd caused him to lose his temper. "I'm sorry…"

"If it is bothering you this much you should have just said something," Regis said quietly. "We were not trying to force you to stay here; we merely saw you as our friend and wished to keep you with us."

"Regis, you know I always return home," Drizzt said hanging his head. "Please explain to Bruneror that I'll return once more, with the wraith's head," the ranger finished when he saw the look the Halfling was giving him. "I have every intention of returning, but first I need to breathe the fresh air."

"Alright, alright," the Halfling sighed. "Go on, do what you want, we won't hold you back, I already told you that," he grinned at him. "Just be careful Drizzt, don't let your guard down, especially around these two." He jumped when Artemis scowled at him and backed up into his room. "We'll throw a party for you when you get back!"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Drizzt smiled at him and then they were leaving. Within moments they were on the side of the mountain the fresh breeze blowing back Drizzt's shoulder length hair. It'd only been a few hours since he'd left it and yet how much he'd missed it. The mines reminded him to much of the underdark, something he wanted no memory of, whilst the outside showed him freedom, not chains, light and beauty, not darkness and disgust.

"Your mood seems to have lighten considerably in the past few seconds," Jarlaxle observed. "Are you that mad at them?"

"No…no I'm not mad," Drizzt decided. "I have merely been cooped up for to long. I need this…I am to much a stranger for peace."

"And what shall you do then when our quest is over?"

"…I shall hope to follow you unless I am needed here," the ranger answered at once. "I would stay here a few days, perhaps, and be on my way again wherever that may take me. To wherever the battles be."

"I suppose that means we'll be having you around for a long time," the bounty hunter said cheerfully. "Did you hear that Artemis? We'll be rich before we know it!"

"I've no interest in money," he snapped refusing to look at the two Drow.

"Of course not, we merely bought that youth potion for free!" Jarlaxle said jumping in front of the assassin. "Tell me how do you plan to remain youthful without it?!"

"I…" Artemis said taking a step back. He obviously wasn't used to having Jarlaxle jumped in front of him.

"We left the mines without the wraith king's location," Drizzt said staring at the horizon. The other two stopped their bickering than also looking at Drizzt.

"I didn't grab it either," Jarlaxle said.

"…We have to go back and steal it don't we?" Artemis said sounding half annoyed half uneasy.

"We're going to have to go back in and steal it," Drizzt sighed turning back and heading for the mines. "Of all the things for us to forget…"

**(X)**

Two hours later, one for stealing the actual map and the other to nurse the wounds they'd received from stealing said map they began making their way to the wraith king's home. It turned out that there was a large tower actually inside of the twin mountain side. There were probably tunnels within that tower's basement that led to Bruneror's own.

"That's probably how they attacked the last time," Jarlaxle said dragging his finger down the map from the tower to Mirthral hall. "I'm going to take a wild guess, which means I'm probably right, and say that the tunnel here," he said tapping a spot on the map, which of course showed no tunnel, but rather the outer lying mountain that covered it. "Is it the one that Drow used to infiltrate? Drizzt, they have that area securely guarded now yes?"

"Yes," Drizzt said with a firm nod. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd gone and stood watch at that post in hopes of a fight. Nothing ever came however, not even a stray monster or animal from the underdark ever made it that far up to the tunnel's back door. "There's no way anyone could have slipped by through that door."

"Than we must be willing to accept that there is a trader within the ranks of the king's men," the ex mercenary said. "They did not simply walk in through the front doo--"

"We did," Drizzt said frowning. "We walked right in and were not found out until Regis happened by."

"…so we were," Jarlaxle said dropping his hand to his side. "Why haven't they strengthen the security around the front doors, especially with the recent attacks?!"

"That's a good question," Drizzt muttered. "Bruneror is usually pretty good with defense…I wonder why the front wasn't guarded."

"I didn't sense any spells or hidden persons…the front truly was unguarded."

"Were they expecting us maybe?" Drizzt wondered aloud. "But if that was the case…"

"They were really trying to keep you there," Artemis finished for him scowling. "Your so called friends really do seem to have some ulterior motive."

"Even so, let's go kill the wraith king!" Jarlaxle said happily. He grabbed the map and began walking.

"What do you think you're doing?" Artemis demanded catching up to his partner.

"We need Drizzt. If he finds out his friend's suspect him of murder than it'll be all over," the mercenary said in the hand language of the Drow.

"I see," the assassin replied looking back at Drizzt to make sure he hadn't seen Jarlaxle's hand movements. "And if he is?"

"He's too precious to trade for money, we keep him with us of course," he smirked. "After all, he'd have no where else to turn."

"You're evil," Artemis smirked.

**(X)**

Drizzt followed the two silently unsure of what to think anymore. The second they'd walked back into the mines they'd been attacked without mercy, obviously Regis' talk to the dwarf king hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. They had at least gotten lucky enough not to run into Catti- brie or Wulfgar.

"Do you really think I've changed that much?" Drizzt asked when they were halfway to their destination. The tower wasn't even a full day's walk from Mithral hall.

"I think you've grown fed up with the underground life," Jarlaxle said falling in step with Drizzt. "And who could blame you? The world beneath the ground is so boring compared to this one!"

"So you're saying I have changed," Drizzt snickered.

"Yes you've changed Drizzt," the ex mercenary sighed. "But has it really been for the worst? It's not like you've gained a blood thirsty attitude bent on destroying the human race that is normal to our kind, rather your adventurous spirit is just over flowing…a bit."

"A bit?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow. "He ditched everything and everyone he knew to follow after us so he could slash things."

"Because he's bored," Jarlaxle snapped giving Artemis a warning glare. "Drow get bored easily."

"Not that I'd know," Artemis countered sarcastically.

"Don't fight on my account," Drizzt cut in. "I just wonder if the path I'm taking is really the right one…it worries me."

"Drizzt, I promise I will not allow you to become like your mother," Jarlaxle swore removing his giant puffy hat and placing it on his heart.

"And what would that make him?" Artemis questioned.

"A whore bent on world destruction," Jarlaxle said without hesitation.

Artemis stared at the two Drow for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter and walking on ahead of them.

"What?" Jarlaxle demanded going after the would be assassin. "It's true!"

"It is," Drizzt agreed nodding solemnly. "My mother wasn't exactly--"

"I ran into his mother didn't I?" Artemis asked cutting Drizzt off completely. "Or was that his sister?"

"His mother," Jarlaxle grinned. "But Drizzt is fully and completely his father without a doubt," he said placing his hand on Drizzt's stomach. "Abs, strength, balance, agility….used to have balance," the mercenary said staring down where Drizzt had fallen.

"Don't do that!" The Drow screamed his face completely red. He'd never been touched like that, not even by Catti brie. It came to the conclusion that the reason it felt so differently to him was due to Jarlaxle being a Drow, all of whom were taught the complicated sign language.

"Aww I thought you'd made it with that human girl," Jarlaxle teased him holding his hand out to pull the ranger back up. "You're still a virgin aren't you?"

"A what?" Drizzt asked tilting his head. He'd never heard the word before.

"You haven't slept with anyone," Artemis scowled.

"Oh…no I haven't," the ranger admitted feeling his face burn even more. "I couldn't with Catti brie…if she ended up with child….myself and our children would outlive her, by so many years…"

"The problem with elves mating with humans, not to mention they'd probably be polka dotted or something," Jarlaxle said with his all knowing nod.

"Wh, what?" Drizzt asked snapping his head up. "They would not!"

"They might," Artemis agreed.

"They wouldn't look a thing like that!" Drizzt said defensively. He'd never seen a half Drow half human child before, but he doubted they would be polka dotted.

**(TBC)**

Alright, finally, it took long enough, I apologize. Please enjoy the chapter and happy belated Christmas and New years. Have a good day!


	4. Captured

Chapter 3 completed it took awhile to get back into this? Why? Because keeping a good balance of humor and seriousness in this story isn't the easiest, but I think from this point forward, especially in order to keep my Beta amused, because that seems to be my main goal for this story right now it's going to be leaning towards being amusing rather than more serious. I still plan on having serious moments, I mean Drizzt and Artemis have to get together at some point.

**Notes: (X) **is pov change and or time jump

**Warnings: **It's shonen ai. Drizzt will eventually fall head over hills for Artemis and Jarlaxle ends up with a guy too. So get over it.

Chapter, 4: Captured

"Perhaps rainbow is a better choice?" Jarlaxle asked turning to Drizzt.

"It's not like I'd have a choice!" Drizzt growled wearily. The past five minutes had been nothing, but Artemis and Jarlaxle trying to guess what color his children would be if he slept with a female human.

"I wonder if they'd come out part dwarf?" Artemis wondered aloud. "That girl isn't, but her being raised by one--"

"Don't insult her upbringing," Drizzt snapped glaring at them. "Yes, she's a bit on the rough side, but she's a wonderful fighter and a brilliant strategist!"

"And if you just added a beard they'd have to make her their goddess since she's the tallest dwarf I've never seen," Jarlaxle grinned at him.

"I give up," the ranger sighed. He knew the two were going to keep going at him the more he denied it.

"Now, now don't get angry," Jarlaxle grinned dropping his hand on Drizzt's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. "We were merely teasing you. You'd have to be mad to even think of sleeping with that girl anyway."

"She's….I'm not getting tricked into this," Drizzt scowled realizing what the ex mercenary leader was attempting to do.

"Darn, he saw through the ploy Artemis! Now what shall we do for amusement?" He asked dramatically. "Artemis?" he asked looking around and seeing no signs of the assassin.

"I think he's in there," Drizzt said pointing towards the opened door of the tower. It seemed Artemis had gotten sick of their bickering and went straight into the fight without telling them.

"We'll finish this after we kill him," Jarlaxle said removing his hand from Drizzt and stomping into the tower.

The ranger followed unsure of what exactly to expect. Weapons drawn and anklets activated he was sure he'd be walking into a full fledged battle, but instead there was nothing. Not only was there no one besides the three of them, another strong hold that's front door was unguarded, but there was literally nothing, save for a staircase in the tower.

"Well I find this strange," Jarlaxle mused looking around. "Do you think they're upstairs or down?"

"There's nothing in here," Drizzt said taking a look around. There was in fact nothing, besides a single wrap around stair case attached to the wall going both up to a high loft and down into a basement inside the tower.

"Do wraiths enjoy up or down?" Jarlaxle asked eyeing the steps.

"I'm not sure, but I find something wrong with this," the ranger admitted uneasily. Not only could he not pick up any scents at all, but the air seemed stale, almost as if the tower hadn't been inhabited for a while. "I think we…" Drizzt's voice trailed off as the tower door was slammed shut from the outside, the entire place being thrown into darkness.

"DON'T--! Oh fine, go crashing down the steps. For someone who survived the underdark," Jarlaxle scowled. From the sounds of it, it seemed Artemis had been going down into the basement and judging by the crash and curses, the assassin had taken that tumble Jarlaxle had warned him about.

"The door," Drizzt said stating the obvious and running over to it. No matter how much he shoved at it though it seemed as if it had melted back into the wall, doorknob and all. "Jarlaxle, there's no way out of here!"

"Well than, would you be so kind as to help me pick up our comrade and then worry about blowing open a hole in the side of some dirt?"

When put this way Drizzt felt very self conscious about being worried about making a new opening and followed Jarlaxle to the stairs. His eyes were already adjusted to the dark, but looking down into the hole that was the basement, he still could still see nothing.

"It seems there is a darkness spell cast down there…Artemis are you still alive?" He yelled down before walking down not even bothering to wait for an answer. "You know if he's dead, should we sell that dagger of his or keep it in a shrine?"

"I'm not dead damn you!"

"Oh you are alive!" Jarlaxle said cheerfully. "What a HEY! THERE'S NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE!" The ex mercenary screamed.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Drizzt asked heading down the steps cautiously. Jarlaxle and Artemis had made it a good way down already and as such Drizzt couldn't see a thing due to the spell. "Are you okay?"

"Drizzt? I believe we have a problem…" Jarlaxle said.

"What kind of a--What was that for?!" The ranger demanded angrily. One of them had taken the hilt of their weapons and hit him in the back with it. "Are we even still on the stairs?"

"Drizzt duck!" Artemis screamed, but the Drow barely had any time to register. Another blow came to his neck, a small pinch almost, but it was somehow enough to send him to his knees. He was beginning to feel dizzy at this point, but he wasn't sure what he could do anymore and collapsed.

**(X)**

"It's fer yer own good."

"Oh yes, hitting us with needles that cause us to collapses in pitch darkness on steps, and then taking our armor and weapons is completely acceptable behavior compared to us going to help you slay the wraiths."

"There are no wraiths ye fool!"

"No wraiths?" Drizzt asked rubbing his eyes. He instantly felt a draft and when his eyes focused he could see Catti-brie standing not far away, her bow on her shoulder. On the table was a large bag, which Drizzt guessed held all of their belongings.

"No wraiths," she repeated finally looking up. "Ye a darned fool, but yeh did it to yerself."

"Did what to myself?" Drizzt asked finally sitting up. "You can't just lock me up for traveling with Jarlaxle and Artemis!"

"This has nothin tah do with them," she scowled. "Now yeh stay here and be good. I'll be takin yer things so don't even bother tryin to do anything." She grabbed the bag and glaring at the ranger one last time got up and walked out of the room. The door melted into the wall just like the entrance had, leaving the three of them alone once again.

"Why are we in here? What's going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Drizzt demanded.

"Afraid this is no joke," Jarlaxle sighed.

"Why are we in here?" Drizzt asked again.

"They seem to think you've murdered someone," the ex mercenary said. "Ever heard of someone named Killian McGrindle?"

"No…what race is that?" Drizzt asked staring at the other Drow. Luckily enough Catti brie had left them untied and they were able to walk around, the only things in the room however were a single wooden desk with a candle on it and a wooden chair. On the table was a bar of soap, some water, and three flasks of what Drizzt guessed was drinking water. "What are we to bathe?" Drizzt asked scowling.

"In what? That small bowl?" Jarlaxle asked in horror. "They have horrible manners."

"Will you shut up?" Artemis growled. It looked to Drizzt that he'd gotten the worst of the knock outs, as he still had three needles in the back of his neck.

"We need to find a way out of here," Drizzt said at once getting to his feet. "We need to do something, anything!" Despite what the Drow had said, he not only got bored quickly underground, but he was beginning to get nervous as well wanting to smell the fresh air again. "Now."

"Alright, what do you suspect we do?"

"Give me one of those bars of soap," Drizzt said grabbing it once Jarlaxle had handed it to him. The other Drow was giving him some odd looks, but that was okay, he'd heard of a human doing this once. He bit down hard on the soap grimacing at its taste.

**(X)**

"What's he doing?" Jarlaxle asked staring at the assassin.

"How in the hell should I know?"

"I was just hoping…but that does give me an idea," he grinned. "Keep chewing on that soap Drizzt!" He said in a sing song voice walking over to where the door had been. He pressed his hand against the wall and pushed what he'd noticed as a small opening on the top of the door. "We've got a problem!" He screamed out into the corridor. Sure enough an annoyed looking Dwarf came forward.

"What ye want?" he asked roughly.

"Drizzt is having an allergic reaction to something down here…one of the minerals, it's a Drow thing," he said with a dramatic sigh. "He's foaming at the mouth and seems to be spitting up blood…"

"He's what?" The Dwarf asked grabbing the key out of his pocket and shoving it open. The top half opened more leaving only the bottom half closed, but it was enough for the Dwarf to look into the jail cell. "Drizzt!" Said Drow turned around in horror, the soap forming bubbles around his mouth and dripping onto the ground. He dropped the bar of soap wondering why in the hell the dwarf was there. "By the gods! He's a foamin at the mouth! Stay put!" He screamed running off.

"Oh good, he sees how insane our boy has become…what are you doing anyway?" Jarlaxle asked turning to look at Drizzt.

"I was making a spoon," Drizzt coughed spitting out some of the soap. "I've heard of humans digging out of their cells using wooden spoons…"

"And you thought soap would work how?" the ex mercenary asked.

"Well I was…umm…." Drizzt sighed hanging his head.

"Just shove the soap back in there, when you hear footsteps spit it out," Jarlaxle ordered shoving the bar of soap back into Drizzt's mouth.

"You two our idiots beyond belief. How _you _survived the underdark amazes me," Artemis scowled. He was standing outside of the jail cell already having climbed over the bottom half, his arms folded across his chest. "Are you coming?"

"…Yes, yes I question that myself," Jarlaxle said annoyed. He couldn't believe that assassin had one uped him, but even so, he wasn't about to complain just right now. The cage door had been open and now was the time to run. "Come Drizzt!" he ordered grabbing the younger Drow and dragging him out.

The three of them started off down the hall as quickly as they could. They managed to avoid every Dwarf they came into, but they were still at the mercy of everyone given they had no armor or weapons.

"I can't stand this," Drizzt groaned breathing hard.

"Well maybe if you took this out," Artemis snapped ripping the bar of soap out of his mouth. "Once we got out why didn't you spit it out?!"

"No one told me to!" Drizzt snapped back.

"Dear god of the surface, please allow us the sanity and brains to actually get out of this place," Jarlaxle started only to earn a hit from both Drizzt and Artemis in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Shut up and let's go," Artemis growled.

"And where do you suppose we go?" Drizzt asked.

"Aren't these the mines you've lived in the past few months?" Artemis demanded. "You mean to tell me you don' remember a single pathway down here?"

"I've never been in this part…in fact I don't even know if this is part of the mines," he said embarrassed. He'd never thought Bruneror would have held something like this from him, such a large part of the mines from his knowledge and yet here it was. Forge upon forge that Drizzt had never even dreamt existed. "It explains where a lot of the dwarves vanished to though."

"Vanished?" Jarlaxle asked curiously.

"Well there were times that I was looking for one person or another and no one could ever locate them…they must have been in this area working the forges…"

"In other words, you're a horrible tracker," Artemis spat heading down a hallway.

"You don't seem to be any better! You fell right into a trap!" Drizzt growled going after the assassin. "You're as worthless as I am!"

"Is that really how to word it?" Jarlaxle groaned going after the two. It seemed that this was going to be another long walk of bickering. "Remember to insult each other quietly so as not to draw attention…or not," he sighed as Drizzt grabbed a hold of Artemis and shoved him down a hall, which of course happened to have a Dwarf walking down it. The assassin slammed into the Dwarf hard, both of them crashing into the floor.

"Rabid Drow!" The Dwarf screamed scrambling up from the floor and running off down the hall.

"….Oh…I see this can work wonderfully," Jarlaxle grinned grabbing some soap out of his pocket. "Start chewing on this again."

"No!" Drizzt growled trying to get away, but Jarlaxle grabbed him shoving the bar of soap back into his mouth and jerked Artemis towards him. "Hold his arm, we're going to get out of here the easiest way that we can."

"You do realize I could get through this, but you?"

"Oh, I've already thought about that," the ex mercenary grinned.

Four minutes later they were walking down the mine halls, Artemis and Jarlaxle looking exactly like dwarves. It seemed the ex mercenary had managed to hide some of his magical items on him before Catti brie could take them all and now none of them were having any problems what-so-ever. Whenever they ran into anyone all they had to do was show that Drizzt was foaming at the mouth and the other dwarves instantly backed away muttering prayers and running off.

"I don't believe this is working, we don't even have the accents," Artemis scowled.

"Do not push our luck," Jarlaxle warned him. They made it down a few more twists and turns before finally getting out into the main mines, which to their relief Drizzt knew quite well. "Now we just have to get passed the dwarf wannabes and we'll be home free!"

"Don't say that," Artemis snapped. "The second you start insulting the enemy is when they show up."

"Shall I start worshiping them than?" Jarlaxle asked sarcastically.

"Hardly," Artemis scowled.

"Can I take the soap out of my mouth?" Drizzt attempted to ask. The taste and smell were really beginning to get to him and he felt like vomiting.

"No, just a bit farther," Jarlaxle assured him. Drizzt knew this better than anyone, but that didn't make his stomach feel any better nor did it make him want to spit the soap out any less. Why Jarlaxle couldn't have been the one to shove the bar of soap into his mouth? "Do we turn here?"

"How should I know?" the assassin asked.

"I wasn't asking you," Jarlaxle said rolling his eyes. "Why in the world would I ask you?"

"Your prisoner is getting away," the assassin said coldly.

Jarlaxle turned around just in time to see Drizzt turning the corner ahead of them and not looking back.

"See the problems you cause!" Jarlaxle screamed going after Drizzt. "You're our prisoner you can't just walk off on your own!"

"Than you be the demented elf," Drizzt hissed his eyes flaming. He shoved the bar of soap that'd be rammed into his own mouth into Jarlaxle's and started stomping down the corridor.

"I think I've angered him and no wonder, this soap tastes awful," the ex mercenary leader gagged. "No wonder Dwarves always smell horrible, their soap is no better than the sweat and mud around them!"

"Shut up," Artemis said walking past Jarlaxle. "I don't think you've even attempted to do that once since we got out. You've talked to half the damn dwarves down here, that's for sure."

"I could easily leave you here and take Drizzt with me," Jarlaxle said flatly. The assassin seemed to understand that this threat was very real and instantly went silent. "Good boy….wait a moment slave," Jarlaxle said stopping. He looked around quickly before opening the door to the room they were next to and walked into it.

"What are you doing?"

"Figuring out what's going on," the Drow replied simply. "There must be some reason they believe that Drizzt is a cold blooded murder."

"That woman already told us why they thought that."

"Yes, but I want better proof." There was a sudden loud scream, Jarlaxle's evil laugh and then the Drow walked out holding a large bag. "Souvenirs!" he cheered loudly.

"How did you survive this long anywhere?" Artemis screamed going after Drizzt. He was sure the renegade Drow was well on his way down the mountain already with how long Jarlaxle's "ideas" were taking.

"Please, it's because I am the way I am that we survive everything we do," Jarlaxle explained. "Why, we'd have been dead thrice over had it not been for me--"

"You live once and die," Artemis cut in. "You wouldn't have brought us back even once."

"That's not true!" Jarlaxle glared. "There's a way to bring back the dead."

"Yes and remain a zombie the rest of your life."

"No, there is a proper way to bring the dead back to the world of the living, I could show you!"

"When?"

"Well, first I'll have to steal something from someone," the Drow said with a large grin. "Are you willing?"

"If it brings back the dead, sure why not?"

"Great! We'll just need some supplies…oh dear our weapons are still back there," Jarlaxle said just as him and the assassin made it into the light of day.

"You always do this!" Artemis screamed.

"Oh, but think of the fun we'll have now that we get to go right back in and take it!"

"Drizzt, here," Artemis said finding the other Drow near a tree. He handed the ranger a small knife he had strapped to his under clothes. "Just run it through my heart!"

"Umm…" Drizzt blinked at the dagger and back at Jarlaxle. "What did you do to him?"

"Back into the mines!"

**(TBC)**

This seems to be getting more and more insane as it goes…oh well. People seem to enjoy insane anyway. I swear there's a plot involved with this, it's just only beginning to rear its head up though. Everyone have a good day and I'll see you at the next chapter.


End file.
